Silver in the Country of Hearts
by SilverTear13
Summary: Silver is a Cheshire Cat like her brother Boris, but is the only role-holder who doesn't like the new outsider Alice. I DO NOT OWN HNKNA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. . .OCxNightmare OCxBoris OCxThe Bloody Twins. WARNING: Violence and suggestive-ness. A Alice in the country of Hearts fan-fic.
1. Games

Silver Tear Aug.29.2013

Chapter 1: Games

"But Brother!" I whined to my older brother, Boris.

"I said **no,**" He said sternly.

"But you let the bloody Twins!" I argued.

"The Bloody Twins aren't my Sister!" he countered.

"Its not like I'll die!"

"You don't know that!"

"We _always_ win 'Kill or Die'!"

"But you're hurt!" Big brother was right. I could barely lift my arms over my head. Covered in bruises and gashes galore, I was probably on the verge of infection.

"Fine," I said pouting. Then I got my Cheshire-Smile on. "But you have to stay here and take care of me~"

Boris sighed. "Fine."

"Stop!" I moaned. "Big brother, it hurts!" I squirmed to try and free myself from him.

"It'll feel better in a second~" he coaxed.

"At least be gentler!" I whined.

"Fine," he said dabbing my last gash softly. Almost my entire body was now wrapped in gauze. He wrapped the last one tightly to mask the pain. "All done~" he chirped, then walked towards the couch and I followed, curling up in his lap, purring softly.

I could feel the country of Hearts slip away as I entered the dream world. "Hello Silver~" Nightmare said slyly.

"Rawr!~" I yipped playfully, pouncing on top of the Incubus. He vomited blood on me. "Stupid Nightmare! You're supposed to be seeing a doctor and getting rest, not visiting the Heart country Gang!" I scolded.

"NO!~ No doctors please!~" he whined.

"Rawer," I said less enthusiastically. "Is Ace sleeping yet?" I asked eagerly.

He sighed. "Yes, but don't you think every night is a bit much?" he asked, trying to change my mind.

"Nope! Doing it with him makes me feel so good!" I exclaimed falling backwards onto a cloud for emphasis.

"Fine, but this time its gonna cost ya," he said with a sudden smirk.

"Oh yeah? And what do you mean by that?~" I teased. Nightmare blushed deeply and I giggled. "I _KNEW _it!" I said with one hand pointing to my nose and the other pointing at him.

As a distraction from his embarrassment, Ace poofed in next to me. He screamed in agony and horror as I successfully decapitated him with my duel bladed thorn scythe. I slashed, gashed, and dissected him until I got bored with it. I turned my scythe back into an earring and re-attached it to my tail. Ace disappeared as Nightmare let him wake up.

WHOO!" I screamed. "I got more outta him then I _ever_ had!" I said excitedly.

He cleared his throat. "Pay up~" The blushing demon cooed.

"Now?" I asked. "But I'm all covered in blood."

"I don't care," he said as if I had stated the obvio- well I kinda had. . .

"Ok then. . ." I said walking up to him and wrapping him into an intimate embrace, entwining my tail with one of his thighs. I kissed him on the cheek. "Meow~" I cooed sweetly and softly.

Blood shot like a cannon out of his nose as he fangirled. "SO _CUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTEEEEEE!_" He exclaimed.

I giggled as the wonderful realm floated away. My eyes fluttered open and Boris smirked. "Good Morning sunshine~" he chirped, using his tail to tickle my cheek.

"Meow~" I cooed sleepily. "Can I play _**Now?**__"_


	2. Punishments

Silver Tear August. 31. 2013

Chapter 2: Punishments

"Omigosh! Silver, are you okay?~" My least Favorite Blonde, Alice, asked me.

"Just fine Outsider," I replied coldly, wiping the blood off of my forehead.

"Oh, ok. . . " she mumbled. I was the _only_ person in all of Wonderland who didn't like Alice Liddle. If only i could convince her to play Kill Or Die with us. . . Oh how wonderful that would be~

I was about to turn to leave but she grabbed my arm. I groaned. "What is it _now_ Liddle?" I asked annoyed.

"Will you. . ." she started.

"out with it Alice, I haven't got all day now" I hissed.

"Will you have a sleep-over with me!?" Alice blurted.

My eyes widened in shock as my tail curled into a "s" shape. "Whyyy?" I stretched out.

The next part came out in a jumbled, quick-spoken mess. "Because Vivaldi scares me, Blood is mean, Boris' Guns creep me out, The Twins are perverts, Peter is a creeper, Julius is boring, Elliot gets mad to easily, and Ace Gets me lost _way_ to much!" when she finished she took a huge gulp of air. "I could really use a normal person to hang out with.

I just stared at her. She thinks I'm normal? HA! How wrong she was! Well, I had nothing better to do, so I agreed.

We walked into the clock tower as soon as the time shifted. "Just in time~" I thought aloud.

"_BLEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHH~~~"_ I heard in the distance.

"STOP GETTING BLOOD ALL OVER MY FLOORS!" Julius shouted. I hid behind Alice, Knowing full-well Nightmare was here. In my dreams its one thing, 'Cos it never counts. He was ALWAYS trying to get me to purr, or mew, or something kitten like and Adorable. . . I CANT LET UNCLE JEWLES - Or anyone for that matter - SEE ME ACT LIKE THAT!

"Awe, but its so cute!~" I heard a voice say behind me.

_ Stupid Incubus_. "I. am not. CUTE!" I turned around and snapped at Nightmare. "I'm A deadly feline with sharp claws, not a fluffy little kitte- _puuuurrrrrr~~~"_ Nightmare was rubbing my shoulders soothingly. My purr turned to Grr as I slapped him. "NO."

Alice was giggling behind me. I turned around and almost decapitated her until she started talking. "You should know better, Nightmare," Alice cooed. I smiled sweetly, then quickly turned to glare at Nightmare.

_ you're trying to make me like her, aren't you? No Kitten-Silver for a MONTH _I thought at the bloodied Demon. He started whining and I kicked him in the ribs. "Thou gets what Thou deserves~" I cooed.

Alice took my hand and lead me to her room. It was as expected. Filled with books, and at the same time, frilly as Tock. But there was something that seemed out of place. . . A patch of Pink and Purple. . . Fur? Oh. I sighed and pounced on my Older brother, the Cheshire cat himself.

"You little perv~ Tryin' to get a glimpse of your Little sister Changing?~" I teased.

He looked up at me confused. "Silver? What are you doing here?" The realization soaked in and I went into a furry of slaps and punches.

"YOU DIRTY PERVERT! WHY ARE YOU IN A GIRL'S ROOM HIDING!? WERE YOU GONNA. . . YOU SICKO!" I screamed, silver tears pouring down my face. Yup, that's why Silver Tear's my name. I cry silver tears.

He grabbed my wrists in one hand and wiped my face with the other, all the while using his tail to massage circles into my back. "No, its not like that, I left my gun in here yesterday. . . I was looking for it," he said ashamed.

I relaxed. "Stupid Cat" I mumbled sliding off with him to cuddle. I completely forgot Alice, until I heard her "Awe"-ing at us. "Oh-Um-Yeah. . . Alice. . ." I stuttered standing up and walking over to her bed.

"Wait, Silver!" she shrieked.

I turned. "Yeah?"

"Blood! Shower?" she jittered.

"You want me to use your Shower to clean off the blood, or you want to go Killing with me?" I asked her.

"Take a shower! Take a shower!" she shrieked on the verge of passing out.

I looked down at myself. It looked like I just got out of a massacre. "Oh, ok," I responded heading for her bathroom.

I slipped of all my clothes and turned the shower head on. The rust-colored liquid coating my entire body flowed down the drain as I hummed the melody to Panic! At The Disco's _Kill Tonight_. I heard Alice Come into the bathroom and pick up my clothes, then the washing machine turn on. _That girl reeeeaaaaallllyyy doesn't like blood_, I thought.

"defiantly," A man's voice said behind me purred as arms wrapped around my nude body.

I nearly jumped out of my skin until I realized it was just Nightmare.

And _then_ I realized he was naked as well.

"WHAT THE CLOCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU PERVERT!?" I shrieked, face on fire, afraid to turn around and at the same time desperate to find a way out of his embrace.

"Thou gets what Thou deserves~" he teased, holding me closer.

"How the Tic do I deserve to get Molested in the shower!?" I asked in a panic.

" 'No Kitten-silver for a month'" he quoted. "I had to get my Silver-fix _somehow~_" he cooed seductively.

In a breath of panic, considering this man was not only a demon, but a NIGHTMARE, I did what I never thought I would do.

"ALICE!" I called.

"Awe, but I thought you _liked_ being molested~" The Incubus coaxed into my ear.

I growled and elbowed him hard in the ribs.

He Coughed up a bucket of blood and I bolted into Alice's room, grateful that Boris was still here. I flew into his arms as he covered me with one of Alice's blankets. "What happened Silver!?" he asked panicked as I sobbed into his chest.

"Nightmare. . . Was. . ." I said between sobs.

"What!?" he howled. Alice was nowhere in sight.

A terrified- and now fully clothed and sopping wet- Nightmare sprinted out of the bathroom and out the door to Uncle Julius' workshop. "I'll get him back tonight when I go to sleep," I assured Boris, whose tail was fluffed in fury.

He Relaxed and gave me his world-famous Cheshire Cat grin. Its safe to say Nightmare LOVES me. I even have some control in his dream world. I could change the setting, control my every move, and make weapons out of thin air. I'll get him back good~

_** "I'll make him Pay~"**_


	3. REVENGE

Silver Tear Sep. 2. 2013

Chapter 3: Revenge

I got dressed and told "Little Miss Perfect" I was going to sleep early. Nightmare was _not_ getting away with that. _I feel totally violated. . . And not in a good way!_ I thought to myself as Wonderland disappeared. "Hey there Patchy, where's the parrot?" I teased.

"Not funny. . . Please don't hurt me" the incubus whimpered.

"_Oh_, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm gonna make you feel goooood~" I purred in his ear. Well, that wasn't entirely true. . . I wasn't going to _hurt_ him, just torture him in my own Silver-like ways~

"R-Really?" he gushed. _Ha! He cant read my mind anymore! More and more control every day~ _"How come I can't hear you, Silver. . . Its worrying me," he said, genuine fear in his tone and eyes. _what a lame demon. He's SCARED!? _

"I have my mind cleared, I don't want you getting any sneak-peaks~" I half-lied.

"o-oh," he said slyly.

I changed the surroundings to a slaves quarters, me strapped onto a table. "N-Nightmare~ Not to rough~" I said quietly, forcing a blush and yellowing the lighting.

He got a large nosebleed and covered his crotch with his hands. _bull's eye._ I made myself start sweating under the lights. "Please Nightmare!? I cant take it anymore!" I made an orgasm face and moaned loudly, making him change fifty shades of red. And then, I smirked. "Come-and-get me shug~" I winked.

Nightmare smirked, and before I knew it he was on top of me, kissing me furiously. I changed the scene to his normal realm and he was on the "Ground" below me. Like I said, I had almost as much control over this place as he did. I teleported behind him and moaned his name in his ear. "Nightmare~~~ Ah!~" and then, I was Awake!

Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! I win _again!_

The-obviously enraged-incubus burst through the door. "You little-"

"Hey now, no need for name calling now" I scolded doing the 'shame finger'. _well THAT blew up in my face_.

He pinned me to the bed and tried to take my clothes off, but he was still sick, and I was much stronger then him. "Get off Nightmare!" I pushed him off of me but he kept coming at me, he was strong when he was determined.

"Now, do you expect to get away with seducing a man like that and then running off?" he said like a snake.

"And do _you_ expect to get away with molesting the Cheshire Cat's little sister?" I asked matching his tone and intensity.

"Its not molestation if you enjoy it~" he cooed.

"Yeah it is, Stupid" I snapped "I was punishing you, PUNISHMENTS DON'T USUALLY COME WITH PUNISHMENTS OF THEIR OWN!"

"Then why don't you punish me like you punish Ace?" he tested.

"Because I'm not in lov-" I stopped myself and covered my mouth blushing.

Nightmare smirked. "well considering you absolutely hate Ace's guts, you must mean me~" he teased. Then out of nowhere his demeanor changed to one of seriousness and. . . Longing? "How come you never told me before?" he asked shyly.

"I-I. . . I didn't want to admit it to myself and risk you treating me different. . ." I returned his shyness.

"I doubt that would have happened~" he smirked. I pulled him into a long, tender kiss.

Nightmare pulled my into his lap and I felt something out of place. . . "PEDOFILE!" I screamed, punching him in the face.

I heard a man's chuckle in the doorway to Alice's room. _Uncle Julius_. "guess I owe Ace 20 bucks" he said in his coldly depressing tone.

"YOU GUYS WERE BETTING ON ME!?" Nightmare and I screamed furiously. We shared a Knowing glance then busted into laughs. What a strange day this has been. . .

"TIC TOK ON THE CLOCK BUT THE PARTY DON'T STOP, NN-O, OH OH OWOH!"

I sang loudly as I pranced over to the hatter's gates.

"SHHHHHH!" Elliot said from behind a bush. "The after images are nearby!" he scream/whispered.

"Ya baby! Dontcha know most of them used to work for me!?" I Whisper/screamed back.

"Yeah. . . But Dezzy would kill me if they got you. . ." he mumbled.

"Cristal would too," I winked then pulled him out of his bush. I showed him my basket of Carrots. "I'm borrowing your kitchen to make carrot cake, cupcakes, pudding, custard, and marmalade."

His mouth dropped open and drool was starting to pool out. I stuck a raw carrot in his mouth and walked away. "YAK! What the Clock did you do that for!?" he screamed running up behind me.

"You were drooling March, I did what any Cheshire Cat would do."

"I'll have to get you back for that," he joked picking me up bridal style.

"Don't you always?" I giggled. Despite the fact Elliot and Uncle Jewels are sworn enemies, Elliot has always been like a second Big Brother to me. He and Mister Dupre take care of me when Boris is hurt. Marry-Go-Round doesn't like me, and if I stay at the clock tower I end up getting molested by Nightmare or getting pried off of Ace when I try to kill him, which also leads to the molestation from Nightmare.

"Well I better get to baking!"


	4. Catch-Up

Silver Tear Sep. 21. 2013

Chapter 4: Catch-up

Hey, its Silver. I Apologize for the lack of Story-ness, but I've been in a foul mood since the tea party with Blood Dupre. "_Keep your appendages to yourself_" HA! Where the clock was that rule when it was **him** who was teasing me physically!? . . . No not _**That**_ type of physical teasing! *sigh* Grr. . . Back to the story. . .

…..

"Silver, Ace is Coming over to deliver the clocks, could you go back home?" Uncle Julius asked from his work area. He's always so busy.

"I can keep my paws to myself Uncle Jewels, as log as Ace don't go molesting anyone!" I argued, trying to add another piercing to my ear.

"Then how come you've been giving him brutal nightmares?" He said with a tone of 'I caught you red handed and you know it'.

"oh-um-uh. . . I. . . get bored?" I tried. That Clocking snitch.

"Dream-torturing people is not a way to relieve yourself from boredom," Uncle J scolded, pausing work to look at me.

"But if I don't do _something_ Nightmare would make me do weird things!"

"Then don't sleep"

"How the clock am I supposed to survive if I don't got to sleep!?"

"How should I know?" He smirked.

"Rawr" I said, crossing my arms and childishly pouting as Ace walked through the door.

He Shrieked and dropped the bag full of bloody clocks. "Why is she here!?" He screamed pulling his sword.

"'cos I've decided to forgive you." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Forgive _me_!?" He shouted angrily. "**You**'re the one who keeps trying to kill **me**!"

"are you saying you don't accept my apology?" I asked, finally getting the needle through my ear.

"You never said you were sorry! You just said you forgave _me!_" The knave raged.

"Do you _**want**_ to hear me say sorry?" I questioned, a vein popping out of my forehead.

Ace smirked. "Yes, say you're sorry you naughty little kitten~"

Uncle Julius gasped, staring wide eyed at the Knave of Hearts As my own eyes widened. "What. Did you just call me?" I asked furiously. "I. Am not. A KITTEN!" I shouted as Nightmare, who appeared out of nowhere, held me by the waist as I clawed at the air.

Ace only smirked more. "That didn't have a sorry anywhere in it~" The idiotic knight cooed.

"GRRRRRRRR" I growled at him, trying to calm myself. "I apologize for being such a bad Cousin" I couldn't keep the malice out of my voice as a multitude of veins tried to escape my flesh.

"Good Kitty" Ace teased. "You're forgiven . . . If~" he started.

"If? If _what_ you clocking knave?"

"If you go on a camping trip with me and don't try to hut me, awake OR asleep."

"Fine, But nightmare's coming with us" I declared, relaxing my body as the Incubus pulled me into his lap after sitting on my special sofa. Nightmare'd do anything to get out of doing work.

"Hmmmmm. . . Nope! Just the two of us!" Ace chirped.

"No way in hell" Nightmare and I said simultaneously.

"I need the demon here, Silver. Go with Ace" Uncle Julius said cautiously.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. . . Fine, but I'm bringing my clocking Teddy bear!" I said, Racing to the spare room I'd been staying in to grab the stuffed Rabbit Nightmare got me.

"That's not a bear," Ace said confused when I got back to the office.

"I'll call it whatever the clock I want to call it," I snapped, holding it tightly against my chest. Nightmare smiled at me as a bit of blood escaped his nose.

"You're so cute when you act like that!" The knave gushed.

"I'M NOT CUTE!" I yelled.

…

"this seems like a decent place!" Ace chirped as he set up his tent in the middle of a meadow.

"I guess. . . If you like isolated places far away from any civilization," I said quickly. Either he has bad intentions, or he just got lost. At least if anything goes wrong Nightmare can find my with the tracking chip he put in the bunny for me, so I'd always feel safe.

"I do~" though his back was turned to me, I could still hear the smirk in his voice. _What the clock is he scheming? _I thought to myself. Noon changed square into night. "Hurry up and get in!" he ordered, climbing into the tiny tent. It looked smaller then last time. . .

"Who changed the time?" I asked, inching backwards.

"I dunno, I think Alice said something bout Blood having a tea party just for the two of them" he thought aloud. "Now hurry up and get in!"

"I think I'll just sleep in this tree. . ." I said pointing to the closest tree, which was at least fifty yards away.

"Nope! You gotta sleep in here with me!" He chirped.

"But I don't wanna," I sated childishly.

"Too bad" he said strictly, jumping out of the tent and sprinting toward me. I squirmed as he picked me up and started carrying me to the tent.

"I got good walking feet ya know!" I shouted, trying to escape the death grip he had on me.

"That's ok, I don't mind carrying you!" he cooed, setting me down gently inside the tent. It was smaller than it looked.

Pressing a button in the rabbit's ear, I sent a message to Nightmare. "He's acting scary" I whispered to it.

"You'll be ok, I'll make sure of it," Nightmare whispered back, his voice coming out of the speaker in the bunny's mouth. "Just turn on the eyes."

I pressed in between the rabbit's eyes, activating the cameras in its eyes. "ok, see you later" I whispered as Ace zipped the door shut.

"You're so cute when you talk to your stuffed animals~" Ace cooed.

"Why the clock do you insist on calling me cute when you _know_ it pees me off" I asked, hugging the rabbit to my stomach.

"Because you keep being cute" he answered.

"Then keep it to yourself!" I exclaimed frustrated. "I'm going to bed." I curled up into a ball, wrapping my body around the stuffed Rabbit.

"You'll get cold like that" Ace said with false worry in his voice.

"I'll be fine," I said to myself more than anybody else.

"If that's the case, you don't need this" he said, snatching up my rabbit.

"NO! I need that!" I screeched, climbing on top of him trying to get it back.

"I thought you were fine~" he teased.

"Not without my teddy bear!" I argued.

"You'll have to cuddle with me is you want the rabbit back, or I'll get rid of it permanently" he threatened.

"NO!" I wailed, starting to cry in desperation for my insurance of safety.

"Yes" he said bluntly. _Fine, I'll play along you clocking knave. _I thought.

I curled up into a ball in his lap, patiently waiting for my rabbit back. He gave it to me hesitantly, and I greedily took it and held it tightly in possessive embrace. "goodnight," I said.

"Not good enough." he stated, laying back.

"Huh?"

"You're cuddling isn't good enough. Maybe for a cat-nap, but not for cuddling."

"you should be thankful I didn't bolt the minute I got my bunny back."

"Last time I checked, we were playing by my rules. As for the sake of that rabbit, cuddle better."

"As for the sake of your head, get over it." I said, trying not to explode.

He took the rabbit again so quick I couldn't stop him, and held its ears in one hand and body in the other. "For this poor stuffed rabbit's sake, do as you're told."

"NO!" I shrieked, knowing he wasn't kidding. He would always decapitate my stuffies when we were little, before Gowland let me live with Boris.

"Then cuddle." he ordered.

I did as was told and stiffly held onto his arm as I used his shoulder as a pillow.

"Closer" He freed his arm and pulled me into an embrace, forcing me to rest my head on his chest.

"I want my rabbit back" I said point blank.

"Wait until the morning" he said coldly.

"Fine" I focused all my strength to pulling the sun. I'd only changed the time once, and that was because I wanted to have a Tea party with blood before I had to leave. This was different, I had a better reason.

The sun rose slowly, the clouds turning to a chartreuse. "You little bitch" Ace said rolling on top of me and pinning me to the ground.

"There's no need for name calling" I smirked, spitting in his eye.

"Take your punishment like a good girl!" he said furiously, shoving his hand up my hoodie.

"GET OFF OF MY SISTER!" Boris screamed just in time. With him was Nightmare, Cristal, Dezzy March, and a furious Vivaldi.

"We order you to get away from the poor kitten, or your head will be rolling" The Queen said. Hehehe! Thank god Vivaldi loves cute things!

"told you you'd be ok" Nightmare said slyly.

"WHY THE CLOCK'D YOU GO WITH THAT KNAVE!?" My two friends, Cristal and Dezzy, said simultaneously.

OOOOOOhhhh, you gotta love my life!

…

** Yo! Sorry for taking so long, I had a bad case of the block. . . But a super long chapter makes up for it, right? Hehehe. . . Keep the peace, Teardrops! *peace sign***


	5. Do-Over

Silver Tear Sep. 23. 2013

Chapter 5:

"WHY THE CLOCK DID YOU GO WITH THAT KNAVE!?" My two friends screamed.

Dezzy March: Crushing on Elliot; March Hare Holder #2

Cristal White: In the game, supposed to be wife of Prime minister Peter; Daughter of Vivaldi; Best friend of Silver; only other role holder with dislike toward Alice; Princess Holder #1

"She had too, he was blackmailing her with his forgiveness; all she wanted was her Cousin to forgive her; her family had mostly abandoned her. All she wants is to hold onto the little family she has left." Nightmare explained to the girls. Ace was still frozen in shock from when the gang busted him, his hand still but centimeters from my lady lump.

I took advantage of the situation and flipped us both, grabbing my rabbit and removing Ace's hand. I hugged him. "I apologize for my childish behavior. Do I have you're total forgiveness?" I asked, using my ears to make me look all innocent and cute.

"If we try this again, and I have your trust" Ace answered with authority that made me wince. How am I supposed to trust Ace!? Only Alice is stupid enough to trust that knave!

"She will, but with a condition of her own" Boris answered, disregarding the look of confusion he got from the entire group. "You let Nightmare and I chaperone."

"Fine. Lets go find a different spot then" Ace pouted, knowing he'd been beat. Ha-ha! I'm not gonna get molested for once!

…

"I like this place!" I exclaimed as Ace, Big Brother, and Nightmare set up camp by a little pond in the middle of nowhere. It reminded me of a faerie pond, beautiful narrow trunk'd trees scattered all around, red white spotted mushrooms and tall reeds surrounding the ponds, it was the image of perfection.

"That's good," Ace said, flashing that scheming smile he always wears. "Maybe we can go swimming~"

"That would be so fun!" I exclaimed. He said he wanted my trust, so I eliminated all suspicions as best I could.

"Do you think the water's cold?" Nightmare thought aloud. He HATES cold things. I hope its warm. . .

I stalked over to the pond's edge, sticking my hand into the water. It was cool. Not warm, but not cold either. "It's perfect! Everything here is perfect! I'm going to start crying!" I fan-girlled. "Can we go night swimming?"

"Sounds good to me" Boris declared.

"That'd be nice" Nightmare cooed.

"Can't we swim now?" Ace whined

"But I didn't bring a swimming suit. . ." I answered, hugging myself insecurely.

"That's the-" Nightmare vomited blood on Ace, interrupting his perverted thought.

The time shifted from morning to evening. I crawled into the tent to change into my shorts as apposed to the skirt I was wearing. A whistle came from just behind me. "Who the clock dares to watch the deadly Silver change!?" I teased, expecting Nightmare.

"Only the brave and noble Nightmare~" the incubus cooed. _I always know what he's gonna do before he himself does~_

"Noble men don't usually spy on young girls changing~" I cooed back, Turning around and covering his eyes with my tail.

He grabbed my tail gently and pushed it down, giggling lightly. "That's ok, as long as I get my fix~" The incubus teased, pulling me into his lap. "Why do you tempt me so?~"

"Because I'm **awesome**!" I answered, leaning into his chest. Nightmare wrapped me in embrace, kissing me lightly on the forehead. Something poked me in the hind end. "Pervert!" I giggled, pushing away from him and falling out of the tent, awarding a smirk from the other two dudes.

The time changed again, it was night. "Time to go swimming!" Ace screamed excitedly, throwing off _all_ of his clothes. I turned away only to see nightmare doing the same. "Silver's Blushing!" the guys called.

The next to strip was Boris. It was unusual for him to swim naked. WHY THE CLOCK WAS HE STARTING NOW!? Rawr. . . "I think I'll just swim in my shorts. . ." I declared, throwing off my hoodie leaving only my shorts and bra.

"Come on Silver, we've seen it all before!" Ace called from the middle of the pond. I blushed deeper.

"I was 7 the last time we took a bath together!" I screamed at him.

"Boris and I have seen you recently though!" Nightmare smirked

"No Fair!" Ace called at me. "Come on Silver! Get your gut out of your butt!"

I gasped. "I'm no chicken!" I stripped completely and cannon-balled into the water, being quickly surrounded by cat-calling men. _Clocking morons_. I plunged underwater and swam to the far edge of the pond, not wanting to be embarrassed by a bunch of perverts.

"Silver~" They all whined.

Something stirred in the shadows. They hissed deeply and went from tree to tree. I knew these creatures all too well. "AFTER-IMAGES!" I screamed, pointing toward the opposing edge. Ace swam over like a torpedo and picked me up bridal style, running into the forest opposite the tent. The others followed suit. Ace rounded a tree and bolted toward is now large tent, throwing me inside and fumbling around in the dark to fid his sword. "You cant kill them, idiot!" I dressed in the cloak I brought. It was black and went to my ankles. Next I shoved on the masquerade mask Uncle Jewels had made for me. It was similar to Ace's, only it was silver and had crow's feathers all over it, the silver fabric only showing in small openings.

"Silver, hurry up and do it!" The guys screamed, knowing my role as the niece of the clock-maker. I raced toward the After-Images, binding them to my once-silver cloak. _nothing_ ruins Silver's fun.

…

"NO" Boris and Ace ordered authoritatively.

"Why not!?" Nightmare and I countered.

"It's inappropriate for you to sleep with him" Ace said coldly, flashing that evil 'I have you trapped and you know it' smile.

"How is sleeping close to someone inappropriate!?" I screamed angrily.

"Because he's a clocking _Incubus_ Silver!" Boris shot, matching my tone and intensity.

"Yeah, a _sick_ one! And I've slept with much worse!" I countered.

"Who could be worse than a sex demon!?" Ace and Boris questioned.

"Blood Dupre, Ace, and Boris!" I answered, awarding crimson blushes from each of the apposing men. "Plus, Nightmare's the only one who hasn't slept-slept with me!" The two blushed deeper, and Nightmare's face shot fifty shades of red.

"J-just. . . GAH! Never mind!" Ace and Boris screamed embarrassed.

I smiled accomplishedly. I win again! I snuggled into Nightmare's shirtless body, wrapping myself in his warmth. "Night Boys~"

**I got really bored and this popped out. . . I hope it isn't too horrid. . .** **Read and review!**


	6. Nightmares

Silver Tear Sep. 25. 2013

Chapter six: Nightmare

"Hello Silver, darling" The incubus cooed as I entered Nightmare's dream-world.

"Cant stand being away from me even when I'm sleeping with you, huh Nightmare?" I cooed back, curling my tail and blushing deeply at his smirk.

"Guess I'm not that fond of. . . Sleeping. . . With pretty girls" He blushed.

"Oh? Is there something you'd prefer we do?" I asked slyly, returning the scene to the one previously visited when I was punishing him. The slaves quarters~.

"Y-ye-yes. . . S-Silver!" Nightmare said, covering his pelvis area.

"Then tell me what it is~" I teased, prying away his pride.

His eyes widened. "Y-you know. . ." he gestured to the table blushing.

"What about the table? I won't know until you tell me~" I flashed him my Cheshire-Cat grin, appearing behind him and blowing softly in his ear.

"S-Silver. . .!" he started. "P-please let me. . .!"

"Let you what, Nightmare?" I asked masking my intentions in "genuine" innocence and confusion. I Went over and sat on the table, crossing my legs and smiling evilly.

Nightmare dashed over and attacked me in a fury of hungry, passionate kisses. I pulled him closer, wrapping my legs around his waist. I could feel him. "P-please let me" he whispered, face full of anguish and longing.

"If you want something, go for it, 'cos that's the only way you're gonna get it. And never hold back" I whispered in reply, tugging playfully of his pants-rim. He smirked at my reaction as he ripped off my clothes, not wasting a second. "M-Meow!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I. . . L-love you. . . Ni-night. . .Mare. . ." I stuttered as we woke up.

"Love you too. . . Silver" He replied shyly.

"What the clock happened you guys?" Boris asked in a "I really don't want to know" voice.

Nightmare and I blushed. "N-nothing!" we replied.

"_Sure_" Ace smirked. "N-NIGHTMARE!" He mocked, causing Me to blush even deeper as the demon beside me smirked.

"Gosh Silver, I didn't know I was so good _they_ could hear you~" he teased, causing Boris to shift uncomfortably.

"I-I'm gonna. . . Go get some. . . Some food. . ." I said blushing _even deeper_.

"I'll come with!" Nightmare mused, jumping out of the tent and pulling me along by the hand.

I led him away, towards the market in-between all four territories. I picked out some fish, Steak, bread, muffins, Earl Grey, Darjeeling tea, sugar, melons, apples, bananas, Hershey's King size chocolate bars, a bunch of dark-chocolate raspberry candies, a box of truffles, chocolate covered cherries, and a picnic basket with a blanket inside. Nightmare went to the amusement park and won a bunch of Teddies, bunnies, and kitties. I guess I was pretty good too!~

We walked back to camp together, it was already turning evening. Vivaldi was planning a big tea party for Alice, so luckily, it would stay evening for a _while_. Ace had already got a fire going. I Gave him the meat to cook and put all my chocolate in a hollow log near the pond, stuffing the rest into the basket. Nightmare set the blanket down by the fire and set out the fruit, bread, muffins, and sugar out. Boris went to get some teacups from Blood to borrow as I gathered some water for boiling. It was a nice little campfire. This was my first real camping trip though, so I thought it was cliché.

Boris came running back. "Silver, I mentioned the tea you got, a-an-" he cut off as Dee and Dum's singing voices were heard in the distance. "The whole Bloody family decided to come!" Boris finished.

"What!? I told you to specifically only ask to borrow some teacups, and if he asked why then to just forget it and get my tea set at the tower!" I Panicked, looking up from my fish wide-eyed.

"Now Silver, why would you keep something so important as Earl Grey from me?" I Heard Blood ask slyly from behind me.

"'Cos I didn't want you here you bloody A-"

"No need for name calling, Silver!" Nightmare interrupted.

"But he's ruining the campfire!" I Argued.

"Why so cross, Silver?" Blood interrupted.

"BECAUSE I CLOCKING-" I stopped mid-scream and went back to my fish. He doesn't deserve answers. I'm not even going to acknowledge him! Grr, forget that. "You can't have any of my tea. I bought it for a family picnic. You, are not family. So unless you plan on cracking jokes and cuddling by the fire, I suggest you just leave."

They all stared at me wide-eyed. Guess no-one's ever had the balls to tell Blood he can't have any tea. "No. . . Tea. . . ?" Blood said, distanced.

"No tea. Sorry Dupre, but Earl Gray's a special occasion for me. Especially because it's my _favorite_" I said coldly. No tea.

"What about the-"

"No Darjeeling either. That's for Nightmare."

Blood sat down and placed his hat on my head. We stared at him. "I can joke around and cuddle" he said blankly. All was silent. Even the crickets stopped chirping. "Silver, there's a spider on your tail."

"I'm not afraid of spiders anymore, Blood," I said coldly. "I won't fall for any of your tricks." more silence.

Elliot scratched his ear. "Maybe we should go boss. . ."

"I recommend it" I said.

"That's why I'm staying," Blood smirked. _Grr!_

"Then I'm going to bed." I grabbed both boxes of tea and went to find my chocolate, bringing everything back with my to the tent. After zipping the flap closed firmly, I started changing into my sweats and tank-top.

"Silver?" Nightmare asked, slipping inside and wrapping me in embrace.

"Mmm?" I replied, relaxing against his chest.

"What's the chocolate for?~" He cooed, hardening a bit.

"For eating," I mused, handing him a truffle.

"Feed it to me" he ordered gently.

"O-ok. . ." I placed the candy against his lip, softly pushing it into his mouth. He smirked, kissing me the candy back. I looked at him confused

"Like that" he explained, giggling lightly. I bit down on a new truffle, this one with liquor in it, and kissed Nightmare, passing him the candy with my tongue. He smiled. "That's more like it"

"I love you Nightmare" I said softly, closing my eyes and leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I love you t-"

"Break it up you two" Blood smirked, giving me the 'you're such a slut' look.

"Go away Blood!" I threw a pillow at him.

"I think I'll sleep with you guys tonight" He said coldly, popping a candy into his mouth.

"Don't touch my Candies!" I screamed, holding all the chocolate close to me. "Get out, we need some privacy!" The lump at my back grew.

"Feel free to do whatever you like, I'll just lay here and think~" the mafia boss declared. _Dang clock-eater._

"Fine!" I kissed nightmare deeply, absent-mindedly slipping my hand down his body. Nothing was stopping me, I have what I want.

"S-Sil-Silver. . . Shouldn't we take th-this. . . Else-where?" Nightmare struggled to say.

"But I want it" I said bluntly, half-lidding my eyes.

"B-but. . . He's watching. . ." Nightmare proclaimed shyly.

"So? I _want_ it though. . ." I tugged at his shirt.

"Lets just go cuddle by the fire. . ." Nightmare offered, glancing at Blood who was smirking at us with a Cheshire-grin that rivaled my own.

"But he'll steal all my treats" I said, pulling into 'kitten-mode'. The incubus and I shared knowing glances and laid down on my sleeping bag, me sniggling deeply into his chest.

I was almost asleep when I was picked up by the collar and dragged out of the tent. I flailed as I was tossed over Blood's shoulder. "Calm down, kitten. This'll be OK, okay?" he tried soothing.

"Put me down! Put me down!" I cried, flailing harder.

He sighed. "Down you come," He set me down and pinned me to a tree. "Do you expect to get away with openly being intimate with another man?" He kissed me lustfully on the neck, biting down on my collar bone.

"Meow!" I moaned. "S-so its ok for you to fool around with Alice, but its not ok for me to Fall in love with someone other than you!?" I asked furiously. I love Nightmare. I'm not giving him up for ANYONE.

"Yes, that's exactly my point" he said, returning to my collar bone.

"Then I don't care! I don't care if its not ok with you for me to like someone else! Go ahead and feel that pain! Feel the pain I felt when you decided to trade me out for Alice! I only have room in my heart for Nightmare. I couldn't care less about what you want! Go wake up Blood!" I spoke, pushing him off of me proud of myself.

He stared at me wide-eyed in disbelief as I walked back to camp, throwing the hat I was still wearing in the fire. He's the hatter after all, he can make a new one!

I got back into the tent and straddled Nightmare's hips, smiling big. "Nightmare is the only one~"

_ I guess there's a good end to every nightmare~_


End file.
